This invention relates to mills for grinding material, forming dispersions and similar operations of the kind in which the material is located in a container together with a charge of balls, sand particles, or so-called "pearls" and the material and charge are mixed and treated by a rotor in the container. Mills of this kind are used in the manufacture of paint, inks and other compositions.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved mill.
Features of the invention are to provide for continuous running as distinct from batch operations and to provide for comparatively rapid changeover from one kind of material to another, when so desired.